


Follow The Hot Leader

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Secret Crush, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Everyone loves the Captain. One hunter in particular considers him more than the leader of the Union, but the leader of his heart. A trip to Fireball City makes their bond grow. Will he confess or will he keep his love a secret?
Relationships: Juno (Blustone)/Geranium (Blustone) - Mentioned, Karl Steiner (Blustone)/Captain (Blustone), Karl Steiner (Blustone)/Captain Richie (Blustone)
Kudos: 1





	Follow The Hot Leader

Finally, a break from work.

Captain Richie had given all the hunters a week off to recover, relax and have fun. Lots of new places had opened up in the Union's walls as well as the underground tunnel to Fireball City being completed. Today was the day that the Captain was taking a trip to Fireball City and was bringing some of the hunters along. He only had room for four others, so he was going to bring Kain, Karl, Juno and Geranium. They had worked incredibly hard, so they deserved a reward.

Karl was in his dorm, getting ready to go. He had just brushed his hair and was now scanning his large wardrobe for something to wear. His navy blue skirt and crimson shirt caught his eye and he pulled them out, along with grabbing a pair of rainbow stockings from his drawers and a pair of black velcro shoes. Also, considering the skirt, he took out a pair of briefs as well. They were light pink with a magenta heart on the front. He would've gone for his rainbow ones to go with the stockings but they were getting washed. Karl got changed into the outfit he picked and had a look in the mirror. After a few playful twirls, he grabbed a leather satchel from one of the coat hooks in his room and went to the bathroom before heading out to meet with the others, leaving Set behind.

He was the last one to arrive at the station, the others already there in more casual outfits.

Kain was in a yellow, white and blue checkered shirt with blue jeans and black trainers. He had a thin brown belt around his waist and had a similar satchel to Karl's but black leather instead of brown leather.

Juno was in a white sleeveless turtleneck with black combat shorts and a greyish green backpack. He also had black velcro shoes, but his had no gap between the strap and the toe area compared to Karl's, which did have the gap.

Geranium was in a red and black checkered shirt with short denim overalls and brown boots that came halfway up his calfs. He also had a small red backpack.

As for Richie, he was in a green hoodie with what looked like a plain black shirt underneath, along with black jeans and black trainers, plus a black duffle bag. The reason everyone had bags was for packed lunches, water bottles and storage for souvenirs. Karl could feel a light blush rise up in his cheeks just looking at the leader. He looked adorable in a hoodie. He just wanted to walk up to him and give him a loving hug, but that would make things really awkward, especially with witnesses.

"Alright guys, the train should be here in a minute so is everyone ready?" Captain Richie asked. Everyone nodded in response. It didn't take long for the train to arrive and they were on their way to Fireball City.

The place was enormous. People of all different species were walking, running, skipping around the city's main plaza. It was a place where everyone could come. No one would fight in the city unless it's verbal. Heck, even if Vincent showed up, there would be no conflict. Maybe a terrifying glare at the most.

"Alright, where to first?" Kain walked up to the map in the centre of the plaza and scanned a finger over it to find a location. "How about the shopping centre?"

"We'll save that for last. I'd rather carry something, especially if it's heavy, for a few minutes rather than a few hours." Juno knocked his suggestion down. Kain searched again.

"The arcade?" He got a nod from the others in response. "That's settled then." The hunters set off towards the arcade.

When they got inside, the place was a bit packed, but there were still games that had open slots.

"Come on, let's find a game to play!" Geranium took Juno by the hand and started pulling him away from the group.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I stay with you?" Kain called over to the couple.

"Sure!" Juno responded. Kain gave a sneaky wink to Karl and the trio went out of sight, leaving Karl and Captain Richie.

Karl could feel his blush grow bigger. Alone with the Captain? What was he going to do?

"So, what should we do?" Richie asked. Karl snapped out of his thoughts.

"How about a claw machine?"

"Alright!" The duo walked over to a free claw machine where a bunch of plushies were. There were plushies of them! "Whoa, they made plushies of us?!"

"Aww, they look adorable! Let's give it a go!" Karl checked the slot. It only accepted arcade tokens. They had none. "Oh, it only takes tokens."

"I'll get some." Captain Richie walked off to get some tokens. He came back with a handful, giving some to Karl, who put one in the machine. He tried to get a Captain plushie, but after several attempts, he had no success.

"Come on."

"Here, you need to put it in the right position, your aim is off." The leader stood behind the swordsman, looking over his shoulder and holding his hands, which were on the joystick. Karl became very flustered from the sudden move. They managed to get the plushie out first try that time, which Karl quickly grabbed from the prize area. The Captain decided to play a few more rounds and went a bit overboard, getting a plushie of every single hunter and staff member, plus an extra of his own.

"Whoa, how are you so good at claw games?!"

"Played a lot." He simply answered, walking over to the service desk and ordering two prize bags, which he put all of the plushies in, leaving out the Kain, Karl, Juno, Geranium and extra Captain ones out of it and putting them in his duffle bag instead.

"So, what game should we play next?"

They played games for the next half an hour. Karl was blushing the whole time, impressed by Captain Richie's skill in the arcade games. He only beat him in racing. They walked outside and met up with Kain, Juno and Geranium.

"Where to next?" Geranium asked. Juno pulled a brochure out of his pocket and opened it up, checking the map side.

"There's a picnic area nearby. It's gone lunch, so we should eat." He suggested, getting a nod from the others in response. They set off for the big tree (which signalled the picnic area) but on the way, they saw a little girl crying on a bench. Karl walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong???" He asked, using a sweet tone. The little girl looked up at him.

"I can't find daddy..." she answered, hopping off the bench. Karl bended over so he could keep eye contact, giving a warm smile for reassurance.

"We'll find your daddy, ok?" The little girl nodded in response. The four men behind the swordsman were averting their eyes from the scene as Karl's skirt was dangerously high at the back from his position. They didn't want to risk getting an accidental peek at his briefs and get beaten up for it. Karl took the little girl by the hand and the others just followed him to the information centre.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man at the front desk asked.

"This little girl has lost her dad, are you able to find him?" Karl returned a question.

"Alright, what's your name sweetheart?" The man turned his attention to the little girl.

"Hayley...I'm four..." She answered, also giving her age.

"Thank you." He wlaked away from the desk and turned on the intercom. _"Good afternoon Fireball City. We have a lost four year old named Hayley currently in the information centre. If you are the parent of this child, please come and pick her up. Thank you."_ The man turned off the intercom. Just a few seconds later, another man walked in and ran up to Hayley, picking her up and hugging her.

"Daddy..." She wrapped her arm's around the man's neck. This was her father.

"You must have found her, thank you so much. Oh, hello again, Mr Steele." The man shook Karl's hand and then looked at Kain.

"Mr Halsberg, I wasn't expecting to see you again." The bodyguard chuckled. This must've been an old client of his. "We should get going. Come on guys." The group walked out, leaving Mr Halsberg and Hayley.

Another hour and a half passed. The group had eaten their lunches and had some coffee as well. As the group walked along, Karl was moving slower and fidgeting whenever the group stopped. Richie caught onto this and brought the swordsman to a halt immediately.

"What's wrong Karl? You look uncomfortable." He asked.

"I need to, uhm... _go..._ " He answered, hesitantly.

"To the bathroom?" The Captain gave another question to see if he was right. Karl slowly nodded. "Oh dear, come on, let's find one. There should be a public one nearby." The group double checked the map and walked to the nearest public bathroom. They all walked inside to find it empty. All of them might as well go whilst they had the chance. Captain, Juno and Geranium took up the three urinals whilst Kain and Karl opted for stalls instead. They preferred cover. It only took two minutes before most of the group were done with Kain still in the stall.

"Are you alright in there?" Karl knocked on the stall door.

"Yeah, just give me a sec!" Kain responded, flushing before unlocking and walking out. After a hand wash, they all walked out and picked their next stop. The spa.

When the group had reached the spa, the woman at the front desk noticed them.

"Welcome! What would you like?"

"What do you guys want?" Captain Richie turned to the the group.

"Ohh, I need a massage. Maybe see if I get a hot guy as my massage therapist." Kain gave a flirtatious chuckle.

"I'd like a sauna." Geranium answered.

"Same here." Juno looked at the artefact collector as he spoke.

"I'll take a hot tub. Karl, what about you?" He turned to the swordsman, who blushed when thinking about his choices.

"Hot tub." He answered. A chance to see the Captain _naked?_ That was a chance he wanted to take. The group all went to get prepared for their treatments and went to the designated areas.

Richie and Karl were alone in the tub room. _Just the two of them._ This was the exact scenario Karl wanted. A chance to potentially express his interest. Both had their towels around their waists with nothing else on. Captain Richie put his towel next to the hot tub and got in. Karl was looking away, hesitant to get in.

"Come on. You wanted this, didn't you?" The leader turned around to face the swordsman. Karl removed his towel, immediately shielding his member with his hands and tail. He sat down opposite the Captain. "Don't be shy, we're both guys, it's fine." He scooted over nearer to Karl. He didn't say a word and stared down at the water. "What's wrong?"

"... _that's the issue..._ " He muttered. Captain Richie was confused.

"What's the issue?"

"The fact we're both guys...in a hot tub...alone..."

"How is that an issue? It just means things are less awkward because there are no strangers in here."

"It just makes thing more intense."

"More intense? Why???"

"YOU'RE HOT AS HELL, ALRIGHT?! SEEING YOU BUTT NAKED JUST MAKES THINGS 100X HOTTER!" Karl yelled. It took a few seconds before he realised what he had just said, covering his mouth and his eyes wide. Captain Richie just looked in shock.

"I'm confused how you find _this_ hot. I'm not the most attractive guy out there." He stands up, flashing his full naked body to Karl. One look and his entire face went a deep crimson in an instant. The Captain quickly sat back down. "Wow. So you really think that, huh?" He got a nod in response. "I see...I'm shocked, I really am. I thought you would be interested in someone else. Someone stronger..." He let out a sigh. Karl dropped his hands and moved over right next to Richie.

"You _are_ strong, ok? You're just doubtful of your abilities. Don't doubt yourself. You're the main man, the strongest there is. Don't doubt that."

"Wait, but isn't---"

"Yes, I know there are extremely strong hunters in the Union, but I believe in you. You're the Captain. The hero of the world, the star of the Union...the missing piece of me...you fulfill all that. I love you for it, but I've been too embarrassed to bring it up because of how awkward a relationship with you could be...you're my boss, it just doesn't feel right, but I want it so badly, I'll do anything for you." Karl explained, keeping eye contact the whole time. Captain Richie gave a warm smile.

"I've honestly admired your effort as a hunter a lot over the past few months...I could sense there was something about me you were interested in for a while, actually. I thought that was just my kindness, not everything about me. I would love to have a partner...but the rest of the Union might find it weird if I date one of my own hunters..."

"They'll understand when we tell them eventually. I love you, Captain. I don't want to lose you like I lost my partner several years ago."

"I'll make sure to protect you and everyone else as much as I can. I love you too." The duo chuckled and paused for a few seconds. Karl grabbed the back of Richie's head and pulled him into a kiss. Both went bright red as they stayed there. After a couple of seconds, they separated. "What do we tell the others?"

"Keep this between us for now." Karl winked. The couple spent a while chatting and getting comfortable with each other's personal lives before they walked out.

A few more hours passed and after some shopping and a train ride, they were finally back in the Union. Captain Richie went to his house whilst the other four dropped their stuff off in their dorms. Karl knocked on the Captain's front door, getting a nearly instant response.

"Oh, Karl, what's up?" He asked. Karl stepped inside and gave him a quick kiss.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He returned a question. Richie was hesitant, but nodded.

"If that's what you wish."

That night was the most peaceful night that Karl had ever had.

_Finally. The Captain belonged to him._


End file.
